Chapter 6 Smash!!
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!! manga. Summary After Shota states that the student with the lowest score will be expelled, Izuku realizes that if he doesn't use One For All properly, his body will break and he will fail. Trendy Phase Shota tells Class -1A that during their three years at U.A, they will have to overcome hardships, and the phrase that will help them along the way is "Plus Ultra" which means "Yet Onward". Eijiro, Ochaco, and Minoru begin using the Plus Ultra phase into their speeches, much to Shouta's annoyance. Appearances In the 50 meter dash, Tenya easily passes the event with his Engine Quirk which allows him to move at fast speeds. The events so far have been suited to Tenya's Quirk. If She Uses Her Quirk- By testing them, Shota can see their room for growth in each category and it will show what they can and can't do. However, Momo Yaoyorozu uses her Creation Quirk to create items that make the events easier for her. Minoru is upset that Momo is basically cheating and asks Shota if it is against the rules. However, Shota still allows Momo to use her Quirk, even if it gives her an unfair advantage. Natural Instinct Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do whatever a frog can. Minoru despairs at being useless at everything besides side jumps. Tsuyu slaps Minoru with her tongue, much to Minoru's surprise. Tsuyu apologizes since she thought she saw a fly. Minoru wonders why Tsuyu doesn't suck him instead. Transcend Dimensions Ochaco scores an infinity on the ball toss throw thanks to her Quirk neutralizing the ball's gravity. Neutralizing the ball's gravity has rendered it into a super dimensional object on which the warp of space-time has no influence. It would be proof of a whole new space whose weight and time can be measured objectively. Such a discovery would give significant meaning. However, these innocent boys and girls have no clue about the discovery of this world. Adjustment Aid Izuku decides to use One For All and uses a mental image of an egg not exploding in the microwave to adjust the output. However, Izuku realizes that he has never put an egg into a microwave before; Shota fouls Izuku for going over the line. An Inconvenient Risk Izuku tries throwing the ball with his Quirk but fails due to Shota erasing his Quirk. Shota sees that Izuku cannot control his Quirk. Before Shota can scold Izuku, Present Mic's loud voice interrupts Shota. Blushing All Might Watching from the sidelines, All Might notes that he and Shota don't get along. Meanwhile, Shota scolds Izuku for using his Quirk recklessly while telling him the story of a great, certain Hero who saved a thousand people single handily from a huge disaster. All Might understands that the "certain Hero" he is talking about is him and says that them not getting along is an overstatement; All Might blushes because of Shouta's respect for him. Riding It All On an Idea Seeing that he cannot use One For All properly, Izuku imagines himself as a slugger at the final match at Koushien. Using this imagery, Izuku throws the ball to Katsuki, whom explodes the ball into the air; Shota, acting as a referee, tells Izuku he is out. Site Navigation